derken_en_krakersfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Sessie 17 (18/08/2018)
Uit het dagboek van Evalynn Soemer. In de mijn hebben we wat Orks in de val gelokt (met een mooi glinsterend edelsteentje) en naar het hiernamaals geholpen. Na een overnachting in de mijn blijkt Melody toch wel heel erg ziek te zijn - te ziek voor onze genezende krachten. Igor begeleidt haar terug naar Opp, galant als hij is. Als we verdergaan in de mijn zien we verderop ineens een Ork instorten. Erachter staat een Half-Elf, die ik vaag herken... Het blijkt Florissander (Flo) te zijn, die ik ken vanuit Evereska. Ik schaamde me nogal over mijn gedrag toen bij hem, en ook hij vindt het volgens mij ongemakkelijk dat we elkaar weer zien. Hij vertelt dat hij één van de bewakers was van de 8 ontvoerde diplomaten, en ook gevangen was genomen. Hij is echter ontsnapt, terwijl de andere bewaker helaas om het leven is gekomen. Nu is hij op zoek naar zijn afgepakte wapens, maar deze zijn te goed bewaakt. We besluiten met hem mee te gaan omdat we allemaal ook op zoek zijn naar de diplomaten. We komen in een gang met een deur naar een kamer toe. In deze kamer staan 2 kisten waar de wapens van Flo in zitten. Helaas zitten er ook een paar Orks in deze kamer, en we vechten het uit met ze, deels in de gang (waarbij we eentje vrij snel kapot slaan tegen het plafond aan) en deels in de kamer. Op een gegeven moment gaan Flo en Joanna naar de kisten toe, maar op 1 van de kisten zit een boobytrap waardoor Joanna helemaal onder de glitters komt te zitten. Het zit overal, zelfs in haar ogen! De andere kist blijft vooralsnog dicht. De orks zijn natuurlijk binnen 1-2 minuten afgeranseld door ons, ook al kost die Flo ons wel wat ''potions of cure light wounds '':(. Lucas vindt in de kamer een vastgeketende Dwork die we gaan ondervragen. De Dwork (gebrandmerkt in zijn hals met het nummer 2519) vertelt ons dat er meerdere orks zijn waarvan de leider vecht met magie en kan teleporten. En dat hijzelf is gevlucht omdat hij geen zin heeft om bij de oorlog betrokken te raken. Hij was van plan om naar Huijsch te gaan. Hij komt een beetje laf over. Hij vertelt dat Philip Matthewson (van de Rotary in Redstream) ergens mee bezig is. Hij wil een oorlog beginnen, om deze te gebruiken als afleidingsmaneouvre. De Dwork weet niet precies waar Philip dan eigenlijk stiekem mee bezig is. De dwork wijst ons op een geheime gang (achter de muur met nisjes), maar Joanna vindt daar niets boeiends (quote: "het is saai daar"). We geloven wel dat de dwork naar Huijsch wil en niets met de oorlog te maken wil hebben. We maken hem los en knutselen een apparaatje in elkaar waarmee we zijn brandmerk weg krijgen. Hij mag zichzelf een naam geven en hij kiest voor Bjaert. We geven hem wat spullen die we toch over hadden: een leather armor, een short sword, een short bow en 2 dagrantsoenen. We wijzen hem ook de weg naar Huijsch toe. Categorie:Sessieverslagen